Harry Potter's Back Up: Year 1
by Marietta1995
Summary: While Harry and his friends are out to save the Sorcerer's Stone from falling into the wrong hands, what were the other students doing? One rag-tag group of first years finds themselves suspicious of the stuttering Professor Quirrell. What will they do when they discover that he isn't some wannabe death eater, but is actually housing part of the Dark Lord's soul within himself?
1. The Journey from Platform 9 and

**I obviously don't own Harry Potter... if I did, I'd probably be in Disneyland right now :)**

* * *

**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

Eleven-year-old Hana Castor was running through the Hogwarts Express. She could hear the curses of her pursuers as they tried to push past the students blocking the aisle. Being large, bulky 5th years, they couldn't weave through the crowd of Hogwarts students like Hana's small 1st year body could.

"Get over here, Hana!" they screamed in unison being pushed back by a wave of giggling girls.

Out of their sight, Hana slid open the door to an empty compartment and dove under the seat. She tried to silence her gasping breaths as she spotted her twin siblings forms through the glass windows, both grasping their ashy blonde hair in frustration.

"We just had her!" The oldest, Ethan Castor, whined. He looked to his twin sister, Rimmel. "Where do you think she went?"

Rimmel, staring into Hana's compartment, sighed while closing her eyes as she considered the possibilities.

Hana held her breath as she watched her sister stood near the compartment door.

_Please don't come in here. _Hana thought desperately. _Just keep on going._

She flinched when Rimmel's eyes snapped open, her black eyes narrowing into a glare.

"We'll just have to look around, I guess." she muttered, dragging her twin farther down the aisle.

Hana let out her breath and began to crawl out from under the seat when she found herself staring at someone's trainers. Still crouched on the grounded, Hana squeaked and whipped her head upward. All disoriented boy around her age looked down at her face.

"Are you always chased around by those blokes?" He yawned, running his hand through his jaw-length brown hair so he could see her better.

Hana twitched slightly as she let out a restrained laugh, embarrassed.

"Yeah…" she muttered, scratching the back of her head. "They're my brother and sister."

The sleepy boy looked at her with his drooping, warm, brown eyes before snorting.

"You don't really look like them." He pointed out with another yawn, nodding at her long dark blue hair and eyes of the same color."

Hana laughed uncomfortably and began to ask him his name, only to discover that he'd fallen asleep again. Shaking her head slightly, she began to pick herself up off the ground as the compartment door burst open for the second time that day. A golden-haired boy flew into the room, tripping over Hana and sending them both to the floor. The boy shot up and quickly closed the door while he hastily pulled down the shades over the windows.

Hana, still sprawled out on the floor, groaned as she rolled into a sitting position. The boy spun around and discovered what he had tripped over. His bright green eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry!" He blurted, pulling Hana to her feet. "I guess I didn't see you there."

Hana let out her little laugh as she tried to comfort the panicking boy, sitting down on the seat.

"No, no," she said "I was the one already on the ground then. It was my fault."

The boy was silent for a moment before breaking out in grins.

"Well," he started, "now that that's dealt with, I'm Leo."

Leo grinned widely as he waited for Hana to reply.

"I'm Hana." She said softly, giving a small smile, noticing the sleepy boy was still snoring.

The compartment was silent for a moment.

"So…" Leo began, stretching out the 'o' sound, "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? I'm guessing you're a 1st year like me."

Hana's face brightened as she thought about going to Hogwarts, finally being free from her parent's pressures.

"Yeah," she giggled, "I'm really excited!"

Leo froze at her sudden change but replied with even more enthusiasm.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

Hana's smile slipped off of her face.

"I'm fine with anything, as long as it's not Slytherin." He threw out bitterly. "Those gits are always trying to pick a fight with me. That's why I had to run in here in the first place. One of them bumped into me and wanted ME to apologize. So I told them they could go and…"

Leo glanced at Hana's face and froze at her look of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Those blokes weren't your friends or anything, right?"

Hana looked at her knees. She could practically hear her father's voice.

_The only house worth a dime is Slytherin. Anything else is filled with undesirables, and Castors _don't _associate with undesirables. _

Leo eyed her expectantly.

"No…" she mumbled, "It's just the sorting."

Leo tried to suppress his laughter.

"That's it?" He snickered. "Your face got all pale. I thought you were about to say one of those gits was your mate."

Hana stared at him blankly as he continued.

"Don't worry 'bout that though. You'll most likely stick to wherever your family was placed."

Leo stared incredulously as the air around Hana seemed to darken.

"Guess I'll be in Slytherin then." She muttered sadly.

Leo blinked.

"Your family," he started carefully, "is full of Slytherins?"

Hana nodded her head silently, waiting for him to yell out of disgust. The last thing she expected him to do was to burst out into laughter.

Leo nearly rolled around as he laughed, "There's no way you can be in Slytherin!"

Hana stared at his shuddering figure incredulously but was quickly distracted by the opening of the compartment door. A panicked, round-faced boy poked his head in, quickly asking, "Have you seen a toad around here?"

Hana saw that he was near tears.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, trying to ignore the giggling boy right next to her. "I haven't seen a toad. But, if I do, I'll definitely let you know."

She smiled reassuringly at the boy as he muttered something about his grandmother and murder before he slid the door shut.

"See," Leo chuckled, standing up, "there's no way you'll be in Slytherin. You're too nice."

Hana gaped at him as he slid the door open and checking the aisle. He spun around to face her again.

"Sorry, but I think it's safe enough for me to return to my compartment now. So I'll see you later, I guess, _Miss Slytherin_." A mischievous smirk flashed across his face as he swiftly left the compartment.

A sudden grumble reminded Hana that the sleeping boy was still sitting across from her.

"He" the boy muttered slowly, "is too loud."

Hana giggled contently as she watched him quickly doze off again before turning her attention to the racing landscape of what she figured was the British countryside.

…

Hana, newly clothed in her school robes, rushed out of the restroom towards her compartment as the Hogwarts Express came to a shaky stop.

"Reece!" she yelled as she threw the door open, having finally learned the sleepy boy's name an hour earlier. "Are you ready?!"

Reece stared up at Hana, still dazed from his nap, but fully dressed in his robes.

"Come on!" she said urgently, "Everyone is leaving."

Upon receiving nothing but a blank face, Hana gently grabbed his arm and towed him behind her following a giant man named Hagrid.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" he bellowed before smiling down at a first year with messy black hair. Moments later, he led them down to the docks.

Hana quickly dragged Reece into a boat, only for him to get a face full of water from a stray wave. Hana laughed as he spluttered out the lake water.

"Now I'm awake." he muttered as Hagrid's booming voice filled the air.

"Everyone in then? Alright, FORWARD"

The boats lurched forward. Hana shot the wet Reece a quick smile before noticing a waving Leo in the boat next to her. A sudden sound of gasps made Hana snap her head forward as she let out a gasp of her own.

_There it is! _She whispered in her head.

Nestled on the hill and lit up like a light house was what they'd been waiting for, a place Hana wanted to attend her whole life. A smile snuck onto Hana's dazzled face as she beheld the sight before her.

Hogwarts.

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out by now, Each chapter coincides with a chapter from the first Harry Potter book. The story will continues to follow that pattern; starting from chapter 6 in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, _all the way to the final chapter of the book. But, as you can see, it won't be in the point of view of the Legendary Trio, but some new faces instead. So, enjoy! (Review are totally welcome)**

**Reece: *yawns* heeey... what am I going be sorted as?**

**Leo: Yeah Lady! Tell us!**

**Me: No.**

**Leo: Please!**

**Reece: ... [fell asleep]**

**Hana: Um... Ms. Marietta? Can you please tell us? It would make me feel a lot better...**

**Me: (sweat drop) Sorry...**

**Leo: COME ON!**

**Me: (knocks him out with a book) Nope, you guys will have to wait until next week like everyone else. (Evilly smiles  
at Hana) Any complaints?**

**Hana: N-n-no M-m'am **

** Next Chapter: The Sorting Hat**


	2. The Sorting Hat

**I do not own Harry Potter, but the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling does. Power to her :)**

* * *

**The Sorting Hat**

The small first years stood in front of the huge, oak doors of Hogwarts. They shivered with anticipation as they watched the large Hagrid raised his thick arm and knock on the door three times. The doors swung open instantly, earning a gasp from each of the eleven-year-olds. Standing in front of them was a tall witch in emerald robes with a stern face. Hana made a mental note to herself to not anger this teacher. When she peeked at the strange black-haired student with round glasses next to her, Hana could see that he was thinking along the same lines.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. Her eyes narrowed at the vast numbers which stood behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The doors were opened wider as the first years filed in after the witch. Hana stared incredulously at how large the entrance hall was while smiling at Leo's large outburst of the size.

"IT'S HUGE!" He yelled, not noticing the snickers of those around him.

He would have continued, but after a stern look from McGonagall, he was instantly silenced. They continued to follow the stern witch silently as she led them up a magnificent marble stair-case until they stopped at a doorway to their right. Hundreds of voices buzzed behind the door.

_Oh goodness, _Hana thought, _we're here._

No sooner had she thought of that, McGonagall led them into an empty chamber off the hall. When they everyone managed to enter the room, Hana was glad she wasn't claustrophobic. She was utterly squished.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

Hana couldn't concentrate as McGonagall continued with her instructions. At the mention of the sorting, her heart seemed to drop. Her family was full of generations of Slytherins, dating back to the beginning of Hogwarts itself. Her family had been drilling it into her mind their philosophies of Muggle-borns and Purebloods, but she found them too harsh. But, Hana didn't want to disappoint her parents and fully expected to be in Slytherin, despite Leo's beliefs. She wanted to make them proud of her. Her parents already found her kindness a sign of a failure.

McGonagall's change to a commanding tone caught Hana's attention.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

The witch promptly left the chamber before giving them all a stern looking-over. Hana heard the black haired boy beside her gulp.

As the boy turned to the red-haired boy on his other side, Hana looked for someone else she knew to clear her nerves. But when she turned she saw that she had been separated from Reece. She sighed and turned around, only to find Leo standing right beside her.

"Hey!" He huffed when he saw her jump. "What? Are you afraid of me or something?"

Hana placed a hand over her heart, feeling the rapid beat before she started to shake her head in denial.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I wasn't expecting to see you there."

Leo's face broke out into grins.

"All right Ms. Slytherin." he chirped. "Ready for me to prove you wrong?"

Hana tilted her head in confusion.

"I told you that you weren't going to be one of those Slytherin gits! The sorting will sort that out! No pun intended." He said, still smiling.

Hana gave him a sad smile.

"I think your wrong on that point. No one in my family has ever _not_ been a Slytherin. "

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the screams of people behind them. Hana's mouth popped open in amazement as she studied the group of ghost floating above them. Her mind went blank at the sight. Her parents had never told her about ghosts in Hogwarts. Sure they covered the sorting process and the classes, but nothing like this.

_ This would have been something cool to know about._ She thought as she gazed at them and their amiable chatter with the students around her. McGonagall's sharp voice brought Hana back to reality.

"Move along now." She said, her eyes flashing. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

The ghosts quickly took their leave as McGonagall turned her attention to the first years.

"Now form a line and follow me."

The first years scrambled into a line. Hana found herself pushed behind a boy with a pale, pointed face and light blond hair. He sneered as the scurrying children tried to take their places.

"Filthy Mudbloods." he muttered.

Hana's heart sank. He was just like her family, her father especially. They'd probably be in Slytherin together.

Hana sighed as she stumbled along with the other first years into the Great Hall. She took in a shaky breath as she saw the floating candles and the velvety night sky enchanted ceiling. Her breath stopped altogether when she spotted McGonagall placed the sorting hat in front of them.

_It's time._ She thought dejectedly.

Hana glanced to the side and found herself staring at her siblings faces, both wearing a face of grim anticipation. Their looks conveyed a single message.

_Don't mess up. _

Hana shuddered as she looked ahead, trying to ignore the snickering goons around them.

_Do I really want to be with them? _She thought.

A familiar voice sounded in her mind, it was her father's.

_Of course you do. _He growled. _Do not disgrace your family. You WILL be a Slytherin._

Hana hung her head and waited for the hat to being its song. It did not disappoint.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Great Hall burst into applause and even the Hana gave a tinkling laugh at the song, though the dread did not leave her system.

Silently, the eleven-year-olds stepped forward one by one to be sorted, starting with a pink-faced girl by the name of Hannah Abbott.

More people were sorted. Before long, McGonagall yelled out:

"Browning, Leo!"

Leo strode forward with his familiar wide grin on his face. He plopped down onto the stool and waited for the hat to make its decision. A few moments later, the hat chose.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hana could have sworn the hat was frowning. She giggled while she wondered what Leo had done to annoy it and ended up sighing. She hoped that he wouldn't hate her too much when she was put in Slytherin.

Leo happily hopped from the stool and continued to his right to sit with the Ravenclaws, ignoring the annoyed glances the hat was shooting him.

McGonagall continued with "Bulstrode Millicent" who was placed as a Slytherin.

"Campbell, Reece!"

Hana smiled when he lazily made his way to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

Hana sighed again. Would no one be with her. The only ones sorted in Slytherin so far looked… unpleasant.

Hana got a jolt when she heard her own name called.

"Castor, Hana."

She stiffly made her way to the stool. She sat down quietly and gasped once the hat fell over her eyes.

_Hm… _a voice said, _where should I place you, little girl?_

_ Slytherin… _Hana thought weakly.

_HA! _The hat laughed, making Hana jump slightly. _I'd sooner put you there than I'd put myself in a shredder. No, you have to soft a heart, no desire for power. _

_ Please, _Hana pleaded, _I can't disappoint my parents again! It needs to be Slytherin!_

But, the hat ignored her.

_No, no, that won't do. How about, ah! I've got it!_

"Ravenclaw!"

Hana tried to hold back the horrified look on her face as she shakily made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She ignored the murderous glares of her twin siblings and looked to a grinning Leo, who was waving her over. She silently sat next to him.

"See! I told you." He whispered rapidly. "There's no way you'd be a loser like them."

He nodded over toward the Slytherin table. Hana's head dropped as she muttered:

"My parents are going to murder me."

"Hey!" Leo banged his hand on the table, earning the exasperated looks of the people around him. "Don't worry about them! They're your _parents_. They're not going to hate you!"

Hana gave a shaky laugh and looked up at her new friend. He smiled at her before they both turned their heads to watch the rest of the sortings. She even partook in the whispers that erupted once Harry Potter took his seat on the stool. Hana laughed as she noticed that he was the one she'd been standing next to in the entrance hall. Her parents' reactions were the last things on her mind.

Would they really hate her that much?

Hana received her answer lying on her pillow in the girl's dormitories. Lying on her pillow of her four-poster bed with midnight blue drapes was a letter.

Yes, yes they could.

_Dear Hana Odette Castor, _It read.

_In recent news of your sorting, we'd like to inform you that you'll not be returning home for Christmas break and that during the summer, a servant will accompany you to your new home. I warned you. I will not have a non-Slytherin in my household. _

_The paperwork has been filled out._

_Sincerely,_

_Darren and Elaine Castor _

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait. I just have to say... I HATE THE AP EXAMS... seriously, it is unneeded stress for senior's lives._**

**I'd just like to remind you that the chapter title serves as a reference point to the time that occurs in the book. **

**Next Chapter: The Potion Master**

When Harry meets all his teachers, including the wonderful Severus Snape, what are Hana, Leo, and Reece experiences as they meet their teachers throughout the week?

**Please Review! **

**No reviews make Marietta sad. A sad Marietta makes the world fall apart. The world falling apart leads to countless deaths. Don't cause countless deaths. Review today. :)**


	3. The Potions Master

**I don't own Harry Potter! Do you think I'd be writing this on here if I did?**

* * *

Hana Castor was running through the corridors, dodging the lagging students that were meandering to class. She was late.

Hana continued to sprint, only just apologizing when she plowed straight into Professor Quirrel.

"Sorry Professor!" She called, barely noting the fact that she heard a frustrated hiss emit from Quirrel's turban as her midnight blue hair swinging behind her violently. She vaulted down the last staircase that separated her from the dungeons. Hana landed lightly in front of a slightly dozing Reece and energetic Leo.

"Bloody Hell!" Leo yelled, eyes wide with shock. "Where have you been?"

Hana took in large gulps of air as leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Overslept… running… fast as I could…" she panted as Leo began to chuckle. Neither of them saw the purple rings under her eyes that gave away her lie. Hana hadn't slept a wink that night. In fact, she spent most of it crying, that is until she managed to pull herself together at dawn. She spent the rest of the morning trying to get rid of her puffy red eyes. Hana's father's words still hung in her mind.

_ I warned you. I will not have a non-Slytherin in my household_.

Finally able to breathe again, Hana shuddered at her father's words as the Potions Classroom's door swung open. A tall man with greasy hair and a large hooked nose scowled down at all of the first-years. Leo grinned up at him widely.

"Doesn't he look like an over-grown bat?" He whispered in Hana's ear. Hana struggled to choke the giggle that bubbled up. The Professor's eyes flashed as he fixed Leo with a glare.

"Enter." He said shortly.

One by one, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws made their way into the dank classroom. Leo sat next to Hana in the back while Reece sat in front of them, immediately falling asleep. Hana chuckled. She didn't know how the boy could sleep so much.

The man introduced himself as Professor Snape and made it instantly known that he would not tolerate any troublemakers. Hana had to stifle another bout of laughter when Leo let out a long exasperated sigh at the fact. She knew that he and Professor Snape would not be getting along any time soon.

Snape continued to give a speech about how he would try to teach them about the "subtle science" of Potions if they weren't too idiotic to understand it. Every Ravenclaw in the room sat up completely straight at the statement, ready to prove that they weren't the dunderheads he expected. Hana noted that even Leo had a determined look in his eyes. The Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, looked downright fearful, that is except for Reece, who was still sleeping.

After his little speech, Snape had the students and their partners begin on a fairly simple potion for a first year, one that would clear boils. Hana immediately began to weight the dried nettles while Leo had fun crushing the snake fangs, ignoring Snape's scowl at the ferocious was he attacked the little teeth.

"Merlin, I have a feeling he's going to end up to be a downright git, if you know what I mean." Leo muttered as Snape towered over to fumbling Hufflepuff boys across the room.

Hana smiled sadly. She could already imagine the trouble he was going to get in over the next few years.

"Well…" she started carefully, "I can tell that you two probably won't end up as the best of mates by our seventh year."

Leo gave her an exasperated look and stuck his tongue out at Snape's back as he and Hana continued making the potion. By the end of the class, Snape gave their potion a grudging nod, obviously wishing that he could have reprimanded Leo for a dismal job. Even Reece woke up after a while and procured a perfect potion, surprising most of the class.

In the end, despite the morbid mood in the classroom, Hana, Leo, and felt satisfied with the class, although Leo refused to even give Snape the benefit of the doubt.

The other classes seemed to go the same. The teacher would introduce themselves and their subjects and would proceed to dive into the coursework. However, Friday morning, Hana received a surprise.

"Dumbledore wants to see me?" She asked repeated. The terse McGonagall nodded shortly before leaving.

"Someone's in trouble!" Leo hollered, earning several exasperated glances from the students around him. But, he ignored them as usual. Reece, who was awake for once, looked worried.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

Hana looked down. She had been expecting the call for a while, about her parent's decision. But, she didn't want to worry her friends.

"No." She lied, laughing weakly. "But, I better go see what he wants. You two head to breakfast without me. I'll see you at class."

The boys nodded uncertainly and left her in the corridor. Hana sighed quietly and spun on her heel, heading straight for Dumbledore's office.

/

"Do you know where you're going to stay?" Dumbledore inquired after a moment of silence.

Hana gave him a stained smile.

"Father says that he has arranged me a place to stay during the summer. I'll be going there right after the end of the school term."

Dumbledore nodded, and gave the small first-year a sympathetic smile.

"You are worried?" He asked, peering at her over his half-moon glasses.

Hana decided to answer honestly.

"No, sir." She stated simply. "Despite this… setback, I am still their child. They won't leave me for dead. I'm sure of it."

Dumbledore beamed at her optimism.

"Well, Miss Castor, I do not want to keep you from your Transfiguration lesson today, so please try not to worry about the matter. Everything will be fine."

Hana smiled politely and immediately began to race towards her transfiguration classroom. Reveling in the new peace she felt over the matter. Dumbledore's assurance was enough to assuage her fears. However, Hana's newfound peace was interrupted by the sound of a bone-chilling voice hissing from an empty classroom. She approached it carefully, not able to dismiss the fear that gripped her heart. The voice was so cold, so relentlessly striking an inane terror within Hana's mind. She didn't understand, and Ravenclaws did not enjoy the feeling.

Hana hovered by the door decisively, debating whether she should enter or not. But, a new voice prompted her to continue, the terrified voice of the cowering Professor Quirrel.

Hana burst into the room, looking wildly around for the source of the chilling voice, but felt herself shoved back into the hallway within seconds. She was sprawled out on the floor when another familiar voice called out.

"Hanaaaaaa!" Leo called running to her side. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Leo looked down at the pale girl who looked up at him with wide eyes. She barely saw who had shoved her out. But, the mere vague image made Hana shudder. She had seen the pale face, the snake-like features, and the blazing red eyes.

_Who was he?_

"Hana," Leo said as he kneeled down next to her, truly worried now. "What's wong?"

Hana snapped back into the present and wiped her face blank of any emotion.

"Nothing." She stated simply, trying to ignore the concern on the Ravenclaw's face. "I only tripped."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! It was all due to a sick mixture of work and writers block... RAWR! MARIETTA JUST WANTS TO SLEEP! SHE ENVIES REECE!**


End file.
